


Buzzing with Excitement

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: The class travels to Honey Island! What sweet surprise will they discover?
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Buzzing with Excitement

“Welcome to Honey Island!” Kukui exclaimed, stepping off the ferry and gesturing over the place. The Alola class cheered.

Ash flipped over the railing next to Kukui, his eyes gleaming as intensely as Pikachu’s. As their classmates got off the ferry, Pikachu’s ears perked up.

Everyone startled when Ash nodded to Pikachu, both of them running off. “Ash, wait, there are dangerous pokemon-” Kukui cut himself off with a sigh and facepalm. 

Before anyone could say a word, a soft melody floated through the air. 

Ash’s classmates glanced at each other before running after Ash, Kukui beside them. They ventured into the forest, the dirt path strewed with crunchy fallen leaves and spots of sunlight. Everywhere they looked, a new palette of earthy browns and warm colors greeted them.

The music twirled around them like a ballerina. 

Oh, there Ash- Wait. The rest of the class watched Ash and Pikachu smile at each other. A stranger was leaning against a tree in front of them, playing a flute with his eyes closed. A green pokemon floated next to Ash and Pikachu, singing along to the music. 

The pokemon stiffened, disappearing into the forest when Kukui took a step closer.

The smell of freshly planted lavender wafted through the air was just as sweet as the person’s flute playing, as playful as the bird pokemon looping through the air. 

Ash patted the grass, grinning at them. Pikachu hopped onto the ground, leaning against Ash. While the class sat a few feet behind Ash, Kukui furrowed his eyebrows. 

A chilled breeze visited them, taking Ash’s cap and ruffling through everyone’s hair. The stranger’s sketchbook pages flipped, adding a beat to his music. 

Stroking Pikachu’s back, Ash took a deep breath of the forest air. The class confusedly stared at them when a distant buzzing grew louder.

Pikachu gave a satisfied hum, eyes sparkling when a swarm of Combees fluttered by. Ash’s classmates jaw-dropped. Kukui carefully sat next to Ash, eyes wide. Ash only chuckled, leaning back on his hands and shutting his eyes. Pikachu curled at Ash’s feet, tail acting as a blanket.

The trees rustled, swaying in the air like coral waving underwater.

The Combees buzzed, burying themselves in the flower field around them. Ash snapped his eyes open when Kukui placed a hand on his shoulder. The rest of the class giggled.

Kukui and Ash grinned at each other.

Ash reached out a hand, shushing Kukui when he opened his mouth. A fuzzy Combee floated by, bumping against Ash’s hand before snuggling it. Pikachu pouted up at them. 

Chuckling, Ash watched the Combee fly off with a grin. It wasn’t every day one got mistaken for a flower, after all. Pikachu stood up on his hind legs, gently headbutting Ash’s hand for pets.

Leaves were confetti, twirling down to them like Butterfrees landing for pollination. Their brisk smell overpowering the grassy smell beneath them. It was like someone pressed the slow-mo button with how relaxed they all were.

The music tapered off, being absorbed into the air. The Combees danced around them before scattering once more.

There was a distant clapping. Ash and Pikachu joined, cheering. 

Kukui and the rest of the class glanced at each other before clapping, smiles on their faces.

The stranger opened his eyes, bowing and trailing a hand down the rough bark behind him. Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s head as Ash stood back up, greeting the stranger with a grin brighter than the sun trickling through the trees. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Ash and Pikachu.”

“You too, Burgh!” Ash and Pikachu both exclaimed.

Leaves scurried across the ground like in a time-lapse video.

Everyone else blinked in confusion. Lillie tilted her head. “Wait, I knew you looked familiar! Aren’t you a gym leader?” Kukui stared between Ash and Burgh, eyes wide.

“At your service,” Burgh answered before turning back to Ash, tilting his head as Ash patted Pikachu’s soft fur. “How’s Leavanny?”

“He’s doing awesome!” 

The others only stared at them.

Burgh nodded, smiling. “I expected nothing less.” He glanced off into the trees before winking at Ash, who winked back. “Now, how about we all go get some honey?”

Ash and Pikachu cheered in unison, their mouths watering.

Kukui got back on his feet. “Hey, what was that pokemon when we came by?” Ash’s classmates perked up.

Tilting his head, Ash shrugged. “Probably just an old friend.” Pikachu rolled his eyes. 

Burgh chuckled, eyes trailing Ash as he ran back through the forest. Kukui and Ash’s classmates only sweatdropped, the leaves crackling under them as they followed Ash and Pikachu.

The towering trees were peppered with colorful leaves, wiggling around like Venipedes. Burgh gathered his supplies as the leaves shivered in the wind, creating the sound of waves crashing over silky sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Earth Day everyone!  
> How's everyone doing? I hope you're all doing alright! <3


End file.
